Zorch and Friends Runs Away
Summary Zorch is tired of being grounded, so she decided to run away to the United States with Squaro, Circly, Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, The Asylum, Glummy Glooma, and Volectro. When they get to the United States, they go to the Roosevelt Hotel to jump on the beds, go to the movies but get caught by the cinema manager and eat at Popeye's. When Zorch and his friends get chased by the Lakeside dragons (Rathalos, Ridley and Grim Matchstick) they die by jumping off a building only to get eaten by Rathalos which ends the terror of Rita Repulsa's rampage. Transcript: (DO NOT EDIT! ONLY THE CREATOR OF THIS ARTICLE OR LOGGED ON USERS CAN EDIT! IF YOU DON'T LISTEN TO ME, I WILL GET JR MIME TO BLOCK YOU!) Intro *(We see Sarah West and GalaxyStar2050 standing in a field while Kirby's Dream Land - Green Greens Upbeat Remix plays in the background) *Sarah West: Uh, why am I here with you on this field? *GalaxyStar2050: Oh, uh, because I need to remind you and anyone watching this video that I want to finish making grounded videos quicker. *Sarah West: Why? *GalaxyStar2050: Well, grounded videos are becoming annoying for me and I wanna enjoy myself a bit better. *Sarah West: Well, OK, if that's what you want, but I'm still staying on the grounded video side. *GalaxyStar2050: So, anyone, in this video, Zorch, Squaro, Circly, Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, The Asylum, Glummy Glooma, and Volectro are running away and getting killed in the end this video. Plus, this might be my final grounded video, I hope you understand, but I just don't want to be part of this anymore. Anyways, on with the video! Part 1: Azura VS Tabuu *(We see Azura in Rita Repulsa's lair ready for the final battle. Crazy Hand, Duon, Meta Ridley, Galleom, Master Hand, Porky, Petey Piranha and Rayquaza are dead and beaten up as Rita Repulsa appears) *Rita Repulsa: Good job Azura, you made it all the way this far. But this will be the end for you! Tabuu, come and take this songstress down! *(Tabuu appears) *Tabuu: Get ready to fight, do you think you'll win? Of course not. I'm very powerful than the other monsters you defeated. *Azura: Oh yes I am. *(Azura then jumps and does her water kick as Tabuu does his Shark Blade) Part 1: Zorch runs away * (Zorch walks into the room where Vulk usually has his hot lava showers with Flain and Vulk standing there) * Zorch: Hey Flain and Vulk. * Flain: What is it, Zorch? * Zorch: Can I get Teen Titans Go: Mission to Misbehave on DVD? * Vulk: (in Dr. Robotnik’s voice) No! * Zorch: I just want Teen Titans Go: Mission to Misbehave on DVD? Why can't I get it? * Flain: Because you are grounded for witnessing the strength of street knowledge, hijacked two Japanese TV stations, Calling Nah from Fire Emblem Awakening a crybaby during Titanic and misbehaved at the movies, the baseball game, and Arctic Circle. * Vulk: Go to your room now and don't come out. * (Zorch runs away from the room Flain and Vulk are in) * (Cut to: Zorch in his bedroom) * Zorch: I can't believe I got grounded for witnessing the strength of street knowledge, hijacked two Japanese TV stations, Calling Nah from Fire Emblem Awakening a crybaby during Titanic and misbehaved at the movies, the baseball game, and Arctic Circle! I wish I could run away from home. That's it! I'll run away from home. I will also invite my friends Squaro, Circly, Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, The Asylum, Glummy Glooma, and Volectro to join me as well! * (Zorch picks up the phone) * Zorch: Hello. Is this Volectro? * Volectro: (on the phone) Yes. What do you want? * Zorch: I'm running away from home. Can you come to my house and bring Squaro, Circly, Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, The Asylum, and Glummy Glooma to run away with me? * Volectro: (on the phone) Sure! I will bring my friends with me! * Zorch: Thanks. Goodbye! * (Zorch hangs up) * Zorch: Before I run away from home, I will write a note to my Infernites. * (Zorch writes a note) * Zorch: Now I will leave the note on my bed and run out of Infernite Land. * (Zorch runs out of his bedroom, leaving the note on the bed. The camera zooms up to the note. The note says 'Dear Flain and Vulk. I have ran away from home because I hate getting grounded for witnessing the strength of street knowledge, hijacked two Japanese TV stations, Calling Nah from Fire Emblem Awakening a crybaby during Titanic and misbehaved at the movies, the baseball game, and Arctic Circle. Please find me so that I won't get grounded ever again. Love Zorch.') * (Cut to: Zorch and his friends outside Infernite Land) * Zorch: Squaro, Circly, Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, The Asylum, Glummy Glooma, and Volectro. Are you ready to run away with me? * Squaro: Yes. * Circly: Yes. * Dingo Pictures: Yes. * Video Brinquedo: Yes. * The Asylum: Yes. * Glummy Glooma: Yes. * Volectro: Yes! * Zorch: OK then. Let's go. * Squaro, Circly, Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, The Asylum, Glummy Glooma, and Volectro run away from Infernite Land * Squaro, Circly, Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, The Asylum, Glummy Glooma, and Volectro run past the Japanese courthouse * Squaro, Circly, Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, The Asylum, Glummy Glooma, and Volectro run past Shimizu Public School * to: Zorch, Squaro, Circly, Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, The Asylum, Glummy Glooma, and Volectro waiting at the bus stop outside the Japanese supermarket for the bus to arrive. The bus arrives and stops * Zorch: Now that the bus is here, let's go to the airport. * Squaro: Good idea, Zorch. * Circly: I agree. * Dingo Pictures: Me too. * Video Brinquedo: Me three. * The Asylum: Me four. * Glummy Glooma: Me five. * Volectro: Me six. * Squaro, Circly, Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, The Asylum, Glummy Glooma, and Volectro get onto the bus and the bus drives away from the Japanese supermarket * to: Zorch, Squaro, Circly, Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, The Asylum, Glummy Glooma, and Volectro on the bus * Zorch: So guys, which country would you like to run away to? * Squaro: Um, I think we should we run away to Manhattan, New York City, United States. * Circly: I agree with Squaro. * Zorch: OK. United States it is then. * the airport * Airport Manager: Can I help you? * Zorch: Yes! We would like 8 tickets to Manhattan, New York City, United States. * Airport Manager: Okay. Here you go. * Glummy Glooma: Thanks. * Airport Manager: You're welcome. * the airport security, Zorch, Squaro, Circly, Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, The Asylum, Glummy Glooma, and Volectro walk through the metal detector. The metal detector buzzes * Security Guard: Please put your metal objects in this tray. * Zorch, Squaro, Circly, Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, The Asylum, Glummy Glooma, and Volectro put the metal objects in the tray * Security Guard: Thank you. * to: Zorch, Squaro, Circly, Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, The Asylum, Glummy Glooma, and Volectro in the waiting area * Woman on PA: Flight 910 to Manhattan, New York City, United States now boarding at Gate A-9. * Squaro, Circly, Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, The Asylum, Glummy Glooma, and Volectro enter the plane * Pilot: Welcome to Flight 910. Flight time from Mixel Land to Manhattan, New York City, United States is 9 hours and 15 minutes. Don't worry, we will get to Manhattan, United States in no time. Enjoy your flight. * plane takes off * to: Zorch, Squaro, Circly, Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, The Asylum, Glummy Glooma, and Volectro in the passenger cabin * Zorch: We'll arrive in Manhattan in no time. I hope our parents don't find us while we are there. * Squaro: I agree. * Circly: Me too. * Dingo Pictures: Me three. * Video Brinquedo: Me four. * The Asylum: Me five. * Glummy Glooma: Me six. * Volectro: Me seven. * hours later * Pilot: We will be landing in the United States shortly. Please remain seated during the landing. * New York City, United States * to: Zorch, Squaro, Circly, Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, The Asylum, Glummy Glooma, and Volectro in Manhattan * Zorch: Here we are in Manhattan. What shall we do first? * Video Brinquedo: Um, let's go to the Roosevelt Hotel. * Zorch: Good idea Video Brinquedo. * Zorch, Squaro, Circly, Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, The Asylum, Glummy Glooma, and Volectro got to the Roosevelt Hotel * Zorch: Hey nice room! * Squaro: I know. * Circly: Me too. * Dingo Pictures: Me three. * Video Brinquedo: Me four. * The Asylum: Me five. * Glummy Glooma: Me six. * Volectro: Me seven. * Zorch: Hey, I've got an idea. * Dingo Pictures: What is it? * Zorch: How about we jump on the beds? * Glummy Glooma: Good Idea. * (The boys get on the bed and jump on them as We Like to Party by Crazy Frog plays in the background) * Dingo Pictures: Now let's go to AMC Theatres. * Video Brinquedo: Good idea Dingo Pictures. * Squaro, Circly, Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, The Asylum, Glummy Glooma, and Volectro walk away from the hotel bedroom * to: Zorch, Squaro, Circly, Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, The Asylum, Glummy Glooma, and Volectro outside AMC Theatres * Volectro: Now that we're at the cinema. Which movies shall we watch? * Zorch: Squaro and Circly will go see Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum will go see The Last Sharknado: It's About Time, Glummy Glooma will go see Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie, and me and Volectro will go see Smallfoot. * Circly: OK. * Zorch: OK guys. Let's go. * Squaro, Circly, Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, The Asylum, Glummy Glooma, and Volectro walk in * to: Zorch, Squaro, Circly, Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, The Asylum, Glummy Glooma, and Volectro inside the cinema * Dora's dad: Dora, you're in a lot of trouble! How dare you watch Bumblebee? You know that movie is made by Paramount. You were supposed to watch Aquaman, so you will not see your live-action film when it comes out in theatres. * Dora's mom: When we get home, you will watch Brum, Fireman Sam, Pingu, Noddy, Engie Benjy, Fun Song Factory, Postman Pat, Thomas and Friends, The Wiggles, Sitting Ducks, Boohbah, Kipper, Barney, Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!, Cubeez, The Hoobs, Rubbadubbers, Mopatop's Shop, Bob the Builder, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Jake and the Neverland Pirates, Henry Hugglemonster, Bear in the Big Blue House, Rolie Polie Olie, Teletubbies, In the Night Garden, 64 Zoo Lane, Bill and Ben, Andy Pandy, Step Inside, Smarteenies, Razzledazzle, Big Cook Little Cook, Jakers, Raa Raa the Noisy Lion, Get Squiggling, 3rd and Bird, Harry and Toto, Chuggington, Waybuloo, Rastamouse, Big Barn Farm, Me Too, Zingalong, Fab Lab, The Story Makers, Balamory, Fimbles, Angelina Ballerina, Percy the Park Keeper, Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, Franny's Feet, The Save-Ums, Mechanick, Bananas in Pyjamas, Tweenies, Tractor Tom, Sooty Heights, Sooty, Captain Pugwash, Sesame Street, Woody Woodpecker, The Amazing World of Gumball, Harry Hill's TV Burp, You've Been Framed, Coronation Street, Emmerdale, Saturday Night Takeaway, The X Factor, Scrubs, The Simpsons, Family Guy, Adventure Time, Regular Show, Ben 10, Pokémon, Dragon Ball Z, An American Tail, The Secret of NIMH, Barney's Great Adventure, Elmo in Grouchland, Thomas and the Magic Railroad, The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Lady and the Tramp, Aladdin, Toy Story trilogy, Monsters Inc., Monsters University, Finding Nemo, Finding Dory, The Incredibles, Cars trilogy, Wreck-it Ralph, Despicable Me trilogy, Turbo, The Smurfs trilogy, Planes, Frozen, Big Hero 6, Moana, Inside Out, The Good Dinosaur, Zootropolis, Mary Poppins, Dumbo, Horrid Henry: The Movie, The Wiggles: Magical Adventure, True and the Rainbow Kingdom and other shows and movies not made by Paramount or Nickelodeon. * and her parents walk away * Dora: (crying in Star's voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! * Cinema Ticket Manager: Welcome to AMC Theatres. Which film would you like to see today? * Zorch: Me and Volectro would like 2 tickets to Smallfoot, 3 tickets for Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum to The Last Sharknado: It's About Time, 2 tickets for Squaro and Circly to Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, and 1 ticket for Glummy Glooma to Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie. Plus, we would like 8 bags of popcorn and 8 cups of Pepsi please. * Cinema Ticket Manager: Here you go. * Cinema Ticket Manager hands out 1 bag of popcorn and 1 cup of pepsi each to Zorch, Squaro, Circly, Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, The Asylum, Glummy Glooma, and Volectro * Glummy Glooma: Thanks. * Cinema Ticket Manager: You're welcome. Enjoy your films. * Squaro, Circly, Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, The Asylum, Glummy Glooma, and Volectro walk away from the ticket counter * the movie * Security Guard: Attention, we have 8 troublemakers banned from watching movies made by their favorite companies. Pause all movies immediately! * Female Cinema Manager: Hey you! Your parents said that your not allowed to watch movies made by your favorite companies! Get out of here before we call the cops on you! * Volectro: Let's get out of here. * Zorch: I agree with you Volectro. Now let's go and eat at Popeye's. * Squaro: Good idea. Let's go. * Squaro, Circly, Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, The Asylum, Glummy Glooma, and Volectro walk away * Popeye's * to: Zorch, Squaro, Circly, Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, The Asylum, Glummy Glooma, and Volectro at the Popeye's counter * Popeye's Manager: Welcome to Popeye's. How can we take your order? * Zorch: Can we have some chicken strips, popcorn chicken, French fries, corn on the cob, cups of Pepsi and some buttermilk biscuits please? * Popeye's Manager: Chicken strips, popcorn chicken, French fries, corn on the cob, cups of Pepsi and buttermilk biscuits coming right up. * to: Zorch, Squaro, Circly, Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, The Asylum, Glummy Glooma, and Volectro at the table * Popeye's manager walks in and gives out 1 box of chicken strips, 1 box of popcorn chicken, 1 box of French fries, 1 corn on the cob, 1 cup of pepsi, and 1 buttermilk biscuit each to Zorch, Squaro, Circly, Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, The Asylum, Glummy Glooma, and Volectro * Popeye's Manager: Here you go, guys. Enjoy your meal. * Zorch: Thanks. * Squaro: Thanks. * Circly: Thanks. * Dingo Pictures: Thanks. * Video Brinquedo: Thanks. * The Asylum: Thanks. * Glummy Glooma: Thanks. * Volectro: Thanks. * Popeye's manager walks away and Zorch, Squaro, Circly, Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, The Asylum, Glummy Glooma, and Volectro eat them * Zorch: That was delicious. * then see 3 dragons outside flying in the sky * Volectro: Oh no! It's the Lakeside dragons! * Zorch: Run to the arcade everybody. * Squaro, Circly, Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, The Asylum, Glummy Glooma, and Volectro run away from the table * to: Zorch, Squaro, Circly, Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, The Asylum, Glummy Glooma, and Volectro at the Modern Pinball NYC arcade * Video Brinquedo: I hope you are all safe from the dragons! * Dingo Pictures: Yes Video Brinquedo. We're all safe from the dragons. * The Asylum: I agree with Dingo Pictures. * Zorch: I hope they don't find us. * Squaro: Me too. * Circly: Me three. * Dingo Pictures: Me four. * Video Brinquedo: Me five. * The Asylum: Me six. * Glummy Glooma: Me seven. * Volectro: Me eight. * back at the Airport * see Flain and Vulk walking into the Airport * Flain: Once we find Zorch and his friends in the United States, they will be grounded and will all be getting coal in their stockings on Christmas Day! * to: Flain, Vulk, Maruko, Sakiko, Tama-chan, and Yoshiko in the airport waiting area * Vulk: Hello, Girls. Have you seen Zorch and his friends lately? * Maruko: Yes. * Sakiko: Yes. * Tama-chan: Yes. * Yoshiko: Yes. * Vulk: Thank you girls. Once we get to the United States, we will find Zorch and his friends by calling the British police and the Special Air Service. * Sakiko: Hopefully Tabuu will be defeated by the time those troublemakers are dead. *to: The broadcast area *Yoshiko: How much time is left before The Lakeside is destroyed? *Yoshiko's mom: Only 3 hours left before the meteor destroys The Lakeside. Part 2: Azura gets injured during the fight *see Azura and Tabuu fighting. Tabuu is about to do his eye laser, but Azura kicks him in the face which caused him to eye laser into the ceiling. Azura burns him with her shining screech that stuns him *Maria Posada: Yeah! Clobber him in the head! *Rita Repulsa: Oh no your not! Tabuu, finish her off! *Tabuu: On it! *(Tabuu does his off waves onto Azura which causes her to smash into the stones and the stones fall on her) *Maria Posada: No Azura! You've gotta move! You have to move! *(We see Azura injured as she tries to move, get her Zora mask out and come out from the stones) *Azura: I'm trying.... Grrrrrrrrrrrr. *Rita Repulsa: That's the spirit Tabuu! Finish her off now! *Tabuu: Yes Rita Repulsa! (Laughs in Zurg's voice) *(Maria Posada finds a firework ballista and fires the fireworks onto Tabuu while Azura puts on her Zora mask while getting back onto her feet) *(Azura becomes her Zora form and does her double cutter while Tabuu does his dragon laser) Part 3 finale: Zorch and his friends commit suicide (By building and becoming dragon food) * see Zorch, Squaro, Circly, Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, The Asylum, Glummy Glooma, and Volectro outside the Modern Pinball NYC Arcade * Circly: I hope the dragons don’t come back. * * Zorch: Oh no! It's the dragons! Run! * and his friends run away from the arcade centre and police cars and Special Air Service vehicles chase them. The theme from the ROBLOX game, Sword Fight on the Heights IV plays in the background * Captain Price: This is Baseplate 2, we have the 8 troublemakers in our sights over! * Male Special Air Service Soldier: Copy that Captain Price. * to: Zorch, Squaro, Circly, Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, The Asylum, Glummy Glooma, and Volectro on top of the roof of a skyscraper * Zorch: Quick! Jump off a building before the police and the Special Air Service catches us! * and his friends jump off a building into a bone breaking death as we hear a blood-curling man scream and a Goofy yodel at the same time. Pretty soon the troublemakers crash down as we hear a bone breaking sound and are completely killed when every single one of their bones break as word "Wasted" appeared and the Wasted sound effect is heard loudly. * Vulk, Captain Price, Nikolai and many male police officers, Special Air Service soldiers and female police officers run towards them. They notice Zorch and his friends' dead bodies. They are shocked. A sad violin song plays in the background * Male Police Officer: Ladies and gentlemen. Zorch, Squaro, Circly, Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, The Asylum, Glummy Glooma, and Volectro are now dead. * starts crying in Lunk's crying voice from the Lunk Crying Calling All Mixels cutscene * wraps an arm around Vulk's shoulder * Flain: It's OK, dear. These children were troublemakers, and thank goodness they are now dead. * to: Zorch and his friends' parents at the New York Marble cemetery standing next to 8 gravestones at 10:00 PM * Yoshiko's dad: I'm glad these children are now completely dead for good! * Yoshiko's mom: I agree with my husband! Let's all celebrate! Shall we? * parents celebrate Zorch and his friends' deaths as the Mixels Series 3 theme plays in the background * the song finishes, the screen fades to black with the white text appearing that says "This is the end of GalaxyStar2050's grounded videos. I hope you enjoyed it while it lasted! R.I.P. GalaxyStar2050's Grounded Videos November-December 2018" while Nirvana - Something in the Way plays in the background. After the song finished, the video ends. Category:Grounded Videos by GalaxyStar2050 Category:Grounded Videos Category:Zorch's grounded days Category:Volectro's grounded days Category:Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum's grounded days Category:Glummy Glooma's grounded days Category:The Blocko Brothers' grounded days Category:Series Finale Episodes